


Ты можешь все

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: Во время путешествий между мирами Курогане не раз приходится учить Фая чему-то новому.И он уверен, что Фай может научиться всему - даже тогда, когда маг совершенно не хочет ему верить.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane





	Ты можешь все

Когда компания собирателей перышек решила впервые поесть в Хансине, выяснилось, что в этом мире пользуются палочками. Сакуру, Шаорана и Курогане это нисколько не смутило, а вот Фай заметно растерялся при виде незнакомого столового прибора. Вернее, поначалу его изрядно позабавили странные штучки, с помощью которых предполагалось есть. Но кривлянья кривляньями, а правильно взять их упорно не получалось, и в конце концов маг даже слегка приуныл – или Курогане только показалось? К счастью, в Хансине имелись и обыкновенные ножи и вилки. Просто владелец ресторана, куда они забрели, питал странную нежность именно к палочкам.  
  
Все бы ничего, но через пару миров ситуация повторилась. Фай с наигранным трагизмом начал жаловаться на суровую судьбу, которая вновь оставляет его голодным. А ведь неизвестно, сколько времени уйдет на поиски пера. Мокона подхватила его причитания. Через несколько минут выяснилось, что в ответе за безвременную кончину неуклюжего мага будет именно «Черненький» - если, разумеется, не накормит его.  
  
\- Курорин ведь такой забоотливый… - в один голос пели ненормальный блондин и надоедливая зверушка.  
  
\- Почему ты не хочешь научиться пользоваться ими сам? – буркнул Курогане.  
  
\- У меня не получается, - Фай улыбнулся так обезоруживающе, что любой другой на месте воина не устоял бы и сдался. Но Курогане был не из тех, чье сердце можно смягчить ослепительно-фальшивой улыбкой.  
  
\- Возьми их вот так. Смотри на мою руку…  
  
\- У меня ничего не выйдет, - капризно протянул Фай.  
  
Курогане молча вручил ему палочки.  
  
Он оказался упрямым учителем. В следующем мире, где вместо вилок использовали палочки, Фай уже вполне мог кормиться сам.  


***

  
Иногда Фая мучили кошмары. Принцесса и Шаоран не знали об этом. Мокона – возможно, но что она могла сделать? Курогане знал наверняка. Просто он просыпался, и ему даже не нужно было смотреть на мага, чтобы знать, что тот напрягается готовой порваться струной, а лицо – воин был готов поклясться – искажается гримасой боли. А потом вырывается из кошмара – и шумно выдыхает, словно выпуская невыкричанное. Такие сны маг видел не каждую ночь, но после них всегда был бледен и странно тих – насколько это шумное создание вообще могло быть тихим - и было в этом что-то неправильное.  
  
Курогане был не из тех, кто много говорит. Он предпочитал решать и делать все молча. Поэтому для Фая было более чем неожиданностью почувствовать, что из мутно-липкого страха его вытягивают рывком. Он открыл глаза – и увидел, что рядом с ним на кровати сидит Курогане.  
  
\- Я кричал? – другой причины будить его среди ночи Фай придумать не смог.  
  
\- Нет. Но тебе снился кошмар.  
  
\- Курорин смотрит мои сны? – бледно улыбнулся маг. – Какой ты внимательный, даже страшно становится.  
  
\- Тебе нужно от них избавляться, - сказал воин таким тоном, будто речь шла о старой потертой шляпе, которую пришла пора выкинуть. Фай нервно захихикал.  
  
\- Прости, Куротян, но боюсь, тебе тоже что-то не то приснилось. Или ты предлагаешь поохотиться за моими снами и разрубить самые неприятные на мелкие кусочки?  
  
Курогане нахмурился. Эти неуместные шуточки изрядно раздражали его.  
  
\- Я хочу научить тебя избавляться от кошмаров.  
  
\- Ну-ну, - Фай уставился на воина с неподдельным любопытством.  
  
\- Просто попробуй перед сном дышать вот так, - и Курогане продемонстрировал спутнику какое-то простенькое на первый взгляд дыхательное упражнение. Фай снова захихикал, а потом приподнялся, чтобы прошептать воину в самое ухо:  
  
\- Куротян, милый, а еще можно считать розовых слоников. Правда, это, кажется, от бессонницы.  
  
Судя по всему, дыхательными техниками сам Курогане все-таки владел, потому что его всего лишь немного перекосило от сказочной наглости мага, и вместо того, чтобы дать тому как следует по белобрысой башке, он просто повторил:  
  
\- Попробуй.  
  
\- Ну ладно, как скажешь, - протянул Фай. – Если уж ты встал посреди ночи, чтобы посидеть со мной, я побуду хорошим мальчиком.  
  
Послушно посопев так, как ему показывал Курогане, маг с удивлением обнаружил, что тошнотворный страх, который прятался где-то глубоко внутри, и правда отступает, а приходящее ему на смену ощущение он бы назвал умиротворением. А еще через какое-то время он понял, что ему лень открывать глаза, лень говорить, а хочется просто заснуть, чтобы и во сне сохранить это уютное ощущение.  
  
Когда утром Фай проснулся, он увидел, что Курогане все так же сидит на краешке его кровати – воин там и задремал. Блондин улыбнулся и решил поспать еще немножко. Ниндзя заслужил спокойное пробуждение.  
  
Средство от кошмаров, судя по всему, оказалось действенным. Теперь Фай спал спокойно. И не он один.

***

В мире непрекращающейся войны нельзя пренебрегать ничем. Особенно – обучением владению оружием. Вдвойне – если ты не можешь ни сказать, ни понять ни слова.  
  
Это пытался объяснить Курогане Фаю. Тот упорно не желал учиться владеть мечом. Лука с его точки зрения было вполне достаточно, а в крайнем случае – он и без оружия чего-то стоит. С одной стороны, Курогане мог его понять. Почему-то меч Фаю упорно не давался. Он постоянно делал не то и не так, и воин, пожалуй, не вполне к месту вспомнил палочки, которые так же упрямо сопротивлялись при их первой встрече с магом. Курогане не смог сдержать улыбки. Фай заметил это и обиженно протянул:  
  
\- Куротан, ат рил наэ, - а потом жалобно: - Итреа аку.  
  
Курогане не обратил внимания на его причитания.  
  
\- Смотри внимательно. Держишь вот так…  
  
И когда маг наконец-то начал делать все более-менее правильно, Курогане хмыкнул куда-то в сторону.  
  
\- Все ты можешь, идиот.  
  
\- Курорин?  
  
Воин промолчал.  
  
Несколько дней спустя битва была особенно жестокой. Курогане обычно старался не отпускать Фая от себя, и причиной тому был не только «языковой барьер». Маг был метким лучником, но вот стрелы, случалось, заканчивались, и тогда он был слишком уязвим. Курогане было спокойнее, когда в случае чего он мог попросту прикрыть своего спутника, а иногда хотелось вообще не выпускать Фая из лагеря. В тот день этого хотелось особенно остро.  
  
Когда в разгар битвы он обернулся и увидел, что Фая оттесняют куда-то в сторону, в груди у воина тревожно заныло. Вообще-то Курогане никогда не жаловался на «предчувствия», но тут, кажется, материнская кровь впервые дала о себе знать. Ему нельзя было отпускать мага от себя, нельзя – и точка. Увы, внешние обстоятельства совершенно не считались с этим его отчетливым знанием. Врагов вокруг было слишком много, гораздо больше, чем Курогане мог бы проигнорировать.  
  
Когда он наконец расчистил пространство вокруг себя, то понял, что Фая вообще нет в поле видимости. Чтобы найти потерю Курогане пришлось потратить минут двадцать, и он начал немного волноваться, что и обратно их перенесет порознь. Или, если с Фаем что-то случилось… Он неожиданно понял, что никогда не задумывался над тем, куда деваются тела убитых на поле боя. Возле их лагеря не было кладбища. Они просто исчезают? И это значит, что если он не найдет Фая до перемещения…  
  
Додумать Курогане не успел. Такие светлые волосы были только у мага. И он был явно живехонек, просто стоял растерянно, держа в руках окровавленный меч. Кровь на мече была чужая – и это единственное, что имело значение. Он понял, что сейчас ему безумно хочется соскочить на землю, подбежать к этому непутевому созданию и обнять, чтобы он никуда не больше не делся. Дурацкие порывы.  
  
Фай поднял на него взгляд:  
  
\- Куро-сама! Майо кета! – радостно воскликнул он. Потом посмотрел на меч и то ли растерянно, то ли виновато пожал плечами. – Итреа икио.  
  
Курогане так и не понял, что он хотел ему сказать. Сам он только усмехнулся и повторил то, что уже говорил Фаю во время тренировки:  
  
\- Все ты можешь… идиот.  
  
\- Иди… от, - задумчиво повторил Фай, словно пробуя слово на вкус. – Идиот.  
  
\- Ага. Это ты, - Курогане почувствовал, что его губы растягиваются в самой настоящей, счастливой, мальчишеской улыбке. Это было так странно, так непривычно и так здорово, что он растерялся. До того растерялся, что когда Фай поднял на него смеющийся взгляд, он почти шагнул к нему, чтобы все-таки обнять. Почти – потому что они оба почувствовали, как их «утягивает» с поля битвы.  
  
Уже потом, когда Курогане лежал в их шатре и вслушивался в ровное дыхание своего спутника, он понял, что желание «обнять и не отпускать» так никуда и не делось. И вряд ли куда-то денется. Как ни странно, именно эта мысль позволила воину наконец погрузиться в сон.

***

Держать и не отпускать, ни за что не отпускать, не отпускать, не отпускать.  
  
\- Ведьма, его можно спасти?  
  
\- Да, но плата будет слишком высока.  
  
Какая плата может быть слишком высокой за его жизнь? Что может быть важнее, чем это _не отпускать_ , стучащее в висках?  
  
У этой чертовой ведьмы невероятно грустные глаза, но ему не до того, чтобы разбираться в чужих переживаниях. В эту минуту главное – не дать придурку умереть, а разговоры говорить он будет потом.  
  
И Юко не скажет ему, что та цена, которую он заплатит сейчас, – еще не все. Пока ему незачем об этом знать, потому что знание это ничего не изменит, просто сделает его выбор еще более тяжелой ношей. На его решение оно не повлияет никак.  
  
Она только напомнит этому вздорному упрямому мальчишке, что улыбка мага еще не означает согласия. Но Курогане не сомневается, что сумеет убедить Фая: он стоит того, чтобы жить.  
  
Тогда, в Токио, когда он подставляет руку под коготь Камуи, ему кажется, что у него есть множество аргументов.  
  
И только услышав «Доброе утро, Курогане», он отчетливо понял, о чем недоговорила Юко. Он еще не спас мага. Самое сложное – впереди.

***

В промежутках между играми Фай старался держаться подальше от Курогане, да и от Шаорана тоже. Единственной, чьего общества он не избегал, была принцесса. Курогане почему-то вспомнил Ото и «котиков» - прозвища, которыми наградил Фай себя и Сакуру, словно подчеркивая их сходство – и то, что они отличаются от сурового воина и серьезного мальчишки. Мысли о том, что у кошек с собаками отношения обычно, мягко говоря, не самые теплые, тоже не способствовали поднятию настроения. Взгляд Курогане упал на карты, которые валялись на столе. В нескольких мирах они уже встречали именно такие – игральные, и кое-чему он даже научился. Отличный вариант тупого времяпрепровождения, когда паскудно на душе. Может быть, даже удалось бы отвлечься, найти бы только, с кем сыграть.  
  
В комнату заглянул Шаоран:  
  
\- Курогане-сан, я не помешаю?  
  
\- Заходи, - усмехнулся воин. – Смотрю, и тебе не спится?  
  
\- Еще слишком рано, - пожал плечами мальчик. Другие причины бессонницы они с Курогане не обсуждали, да и о чем говорить, если все было ясно без слов.  
  
Ниндзя указал на колоду, лежащую на столе.  
  
\- Ты умеешь играть?  
  
\- Умею, - кивнул Шаоран. – Вы хотите сыграть?  
  
\- Надо же как-то скоротать время.  
  
Мальчик молча взял карты и принялся тасовать. Прежде чем начать раздачу, деловито поинтересовался:  
  
\- На что будем играть?  
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа Курогане, предложил:  
  
\- Давайте на желания. Если я проиграю, сделаю, что вы скажете. И наоборот, - голос Шаорана был серьезен, но в глазах плясали бесенята, и воин подумал, что пацан держится, пожалуй, получше, чем он, если у него хватает духу выкидывать такое. Ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- Ну, давай. Только потом не жалуйся.  
  
Спустя час двери комнаты Сакуры скрипнули, и оттуда вышел Фай. Вообще-то он намеревался молча пройти через гостиную к себе, желательно, не встречаясь взглядом ни с Курогане, ни с Шаораном. Примерно так и происходило каждый вечер. Но когда Курогане буркнул: «Пацан, принеси мне еще выпить», а Шаоран послушно поднялся и направился на кухню, маг понял, что его несет, что ему безумно хочется сказать что-то, чтобы задеть Курогане побольней, чтобы тот вышел из себя, потому что он просто не имеет права быть таким спокойным.  
  
\- Я смотрю, тебе понравилось, когда тебе подчиняются, - ничего лучше придумать он не смог.  
  
Курогане поднял на него мутный взгляд и равнодушно ответил:  
  
\- Пацан проигрался в карты.  
  
\- Мы играли на желания, - добавил мальчик, заходя в гостиную. – Вот ваша выпивка, Курогане-сан. Фай-сан, а вы не хотите сыграть?  
  
\- С тобой? – вопрос прозвучал чересчур резко. Конечно, к Шаорану маг относился далеко не так холодно, как к Курогане, но подобное предложение все равно было неожиданным.  
  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил мальчик. – Я уже пойду спать. Сыграйте с Курогане-саном.  
  
Тут уже на него посмотрел и Курогане. Да, этот мальчик определенно отличался от того, с которым они путешествовали до Токио. Он был куда взрослее и, кажется, понимал некоторых глупых взрослых получше, чем они сами.  
  
\- С Курогане? На желания? А он не боится, что я стану использовать магию, чтобы выиграть? Не боится того, чего я могу пожелать? – зло усмехнулся Фай. Теперь он с вызовом смотрел прямо на свою «жертву». Курогане выдержал этот взгляд.  
  
\- Будешь играть?  
  
Не удостоив его ответом, Фай взял со стола колоду. Ловко, изящно, красиво начал тасовать карты, и Курогане подумал, что он прекрасно обыграл бы его и без помощи всяких волшебных фокусов. Шаоран пожелал им спокойной ночи и вышел из комнаты. Воину показалось, что он на мгновение замешкался в дверях, но пожалуй что именно показалось.  
  
\- Я раздаю, - хищно ухмыльнулся маг. Курогане предпочел не смотреть на него.  
  
После третьей партии стало ясно, что либо с одним глазом много не наколдуешь, либо удача так крепко стояла на стороне воина, что никаким волшебством ее было не пробить. Фай отложил карты и нарочито спокойно спросил:  
  
\- Ну, так чего же ты хочешь, Курогане?  
  
Непонятно, как ему удавалось вкладывать столько ледяного яда в свой голос. Непонятно было и то, как воину удавалось сдержаться и не ударить его – в устах Фая его полное имя звучало так отвратительно, что он не понимал, как мог когда-то требовать, чтобы тот прекратил награждать его дурацкими прозвищами. Даже Куро-песик звучало куда лучше, чем нынешнее «Курогане».  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поел, - ответил он.  
  
Маг молча подошел к нему и уселся рядом. Курогане привычно – ему казалось, что он делал так уже сотни раз – раскрыл складной ножик и сделал надрез на запястье. Было заметно, что Фай голоден, очень голоден – он жадно приник к руке воина, и не отрывался довольно долго. Потом наконец поднял на Курогане взгляд. После каждого кормления единственный его глаз начинал отчетливо светиться, а еще он казался пьяным, куда более пьяным, чем когда начинал мяукать и дурачиться. Курогане даже показалось, что Фай на мгновение улыбнулся, совсем не так, как раньше, не фальшиво, а очень печально и как-то светло, но золотой огонек погас – и маг отстранился, собираясь подняться с дивана. Курогане поймал его за запястье.  
  
\- Это было только одно желание. Ты проиграл три раза.  
  
Фай вздрогнул, но растерянность быстро уступила место уже привычному презрительному пренебрежению. Легко высвободив руку, он наклонился к самому уху воина:  
  
\- Курогане нравится, когда кто-то от него зависим, правда? Как это, должно быть, чудесно – вот так распоряжаться чьей-то жизнью. Но этого, наверное, мало, правда? Хочется, чтобы можно было того, кто от тебя, зависит, и…  
  
Курогане оттолкнул от себя мага с такой силой, что тот не удержался на ногах.  
  
\- Идиот.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, я не угадал твое желание? – и снова эта фальшивая улыбка и ненавидящий взгляд.  
  
Курогане поднялся с дивана и шагнул было к магу, но тот мгновенно выпустил когти и вскинул руку – мол, только тронь. Во взгляде его теперь была не только ненависть, но и страх. Курогане на мгновение замер, а потом резко развернулся и пошел к дверям. Да какой во всем смысл, если сквозь такие стены не пробиться? Фай мог злиться на него, мог ненавидеть его, но то, что он его мог еще и бояться, делало жизнь совершенно невыносимой. Очень захотелось плюнуть на все и уйти куда-нибудь, просто чтобы больше никогда не видеть страх в глазах этого идиота. Страх, виновником которого был он.  
  
И все же в дверях Курогане остановился. Обернулся и произнес негромким, ровным голосом:  
  
\- Не угадал. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Чтобы ты захотел жить, придурок.  
  
Единственный глаз Фая снова окрасился голубым и он опустил руку. Помедлив мгновенье, ответил, и воину показалось, что его голос звучит виновато.  
  
\- Извини, но этого я сделать не смогу.  
  
\- Все ты можешь, идиот, - буркнул Курогане и вышел из комнаты, даже не потрудившись закрыть за собой дверь.  
  
Он не увидел, что губы Фая скривились в беспомощной, почти прозрачной, но такой настоящей улыбке. Случается ведь, улыбаются и от боли. Он не услышал, как Фай прошептал: «Прости. В этот раз у тебя не получится меня убедить».  
  
Маг не знал, что он ошибался. Средства убеждения бывают разные.  
  
И цена будет уплачена до конца, чтобы желание все-таки исполнилось.


End file.
